1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fan assemblies, and more particularly to a fan assembly which can be conveniently assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing development of the electronic technology, electronic components such as CPUs (central processing units) generate more and more heat required to be dissipated immediately. Therefore, fan assemblies are widely used to help dissipating heat of the electronic components.
A typical fan assembly includes at least two fans assembled together. Each of the fans includes a frame and an impeller rotatably received in the frame. The frames of the fans are assembled together via a plurality of individual fasteners, such as screws or bolts, etc. However, assembling the fans via these fasteners is inconvenient and time-consuming. In addition, these fasteners also increase the manufacture cost of the fan assembly.
For the foregoing reasons, a fan assembly which can overcome the described shortcomings is desired.